An Artfull Attack
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] Choas happens when Jem decides to make a rock fashion book for Arlington House. [Moderized version of: The Rock Fashion Book]


Hasbro Inc and Sunbrow Studios, Inc. have the copyrights to "Jem", related characters, places, and things from 1984 to 2417. All rights served. Do not sue me.

"An Artful Attack"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

Based on: "The Rock Fashion Book"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

My name is Jerrica Benton. Can you keep a secret? I am also the mystery lead singer of the music group: "Jem and the Holograms." Only the Holograms: Kimber Benton, Shana Elmsford, & Aja Leith—and our computer helper: Synergy—knows about my double identity—and the reason of it. It was a few months after we won Vinartia Vience's contest.

A gray haired man walked in the boardroom where my sisters/band mates were meeting. The gray haired man was dressed in a brown business suit, male business shoes, and spectacles. He took out an out a paper as he said, "I'm Richard Arlington of Arlington House. I have an idea for Jem and the Hologram."

I stated, "I going to find her. She's somewhere here—I had a feeling." After I left the room—I touched the Jem Star Earrings—and said, "Showtime, Synergy!"—this phrase puts the solid illusion of Jem over me.

As Jem, I said as I shake Richard's hand, "I'm Jem."

Richard explained his idea as the following, "I heard Jem and the Holograms had won a fashion contest. I thinking of a rock fashion book."

Aja said, "A fashion book using some of Shana's new designs would increase our fan base decently."

Kimber added, "Sounds outrageous."

Shana added, "And this will be the first time would be won't be worrying about the Misfits."

Richard said, "Looks like it's unanimous. Now, I will need Jerrica Benton, your manager, to sign this."

I said, "I see if I can catch her before she leaves the building."

I left the room, touched the Jem Earrings again, and said "Show's Over, Synergy!"—this line removes the solid illusion of Jem from me.

Chapter 2 – Pizzazz

The name is Pizzazz. I was the leader of The Misfits. We are the rivals of Pink Hair and her annoying followers—more commonly called "Jem and the Holograms". I was in the waiting room of Harvey Gabor's mansion. My full name is Phyllis Gabor. Eric had been promising us with a lot of hot air—trying to keep Ms. Bubblegum and her fellow romantic comic book escape artists from performing—but with out a lot of success. It is annoying to me that she is the queen of the music hill right now—that's place has my name on it!

My follow band mates: Roxy, Stormer,--and the crazy fan, Constance "Clash" Montgomery, the cousin of Vixen "Video" Montgomery, was watching TV in a room not to far from where my father was doing his buying and selling—his business. My business is both making my band: "The Misfits" the number #1 and sending Jem's group down to the bottom of the charts forever.

It was Stormer's turn—and she turned on Lin-Z's show. So far, the show was doing fine—only one Jem video for the first song we heard from "Only the Beginning"—but Lin-Z shows for STAGE lasts for 2 hours—and Lin-Z hadn't covered her news yet—and Jem's been around for about a year and a half—but that's a guess on my part.

I heard Lin-Z said, "Wondering what's up with Jem and the Holograms? Wonder no more, my viewers. Today starts a partnership between Starlight Music and Arlington House—because Jem is working a rock fashion book."

Roxy stomped her foot down hard on the top of the remote control that did two things: shut off the televison and drestory the remote control. She growled, "This could get those music peacocks the edge."

After Stormer laugh, she asked, "Roxy, do you know that male peacocks are the only one that has brought feathers?"

Roxy stick out her tongue at Stormer—a sure sign that she been speaking insulting. I still a little clueless about her—but as long as I'm stuck with her—I deal with her problems when I comes up—if might made our plans against the Holograms backfire against us.

I said, "Chill out Roxy. I got a plan. Why don't we make our own fashion book?"

Roxy grinned as she said, "The Holograms would be steam—if we get ours out before her!"

I turned to Clash, and said, "Go keep an eye on the Holograms, just in case we had to use PLAN B. Feel fee to steal money from Gabor and Raymond—if you need it."

Chapter 3 – Clash

Good thing my car radio had been on KOOL. It had been the top three stations since it since founded back in the 1930s—when dramas and comedies was part of the radio station's programming. It was easy to locate Jem's car. Her name on the backside and the front side—I parked my car a few spaces away from her—if PLAN B was action—I would have parked right next to her—and open my car door into her.

I walked up to the ticket gate of the Mermaid Sea's Park, a B-version of the king of the water animal park, Sea World. The ticket asked for how old I was—I told him 21. I look a teenage in my wacky fur coat, black t-shirt, white skirt, small golden cymbals and combat boots.

The ticket girl stated, "That would be sixty dollars."

I said, "Prices should have gone up."

Inside, I looked around. I checked the rides: if you can name then type, they exist. Then I checked the game alley—then I thought I was thinking like a Misfits because I was handing. Therefore, I looked for closed animal shows. Lucky, both the Killer Whale and the Dolphin Show were both close-and they were almost right on top of each other. I saw the Killer Whale stage entrance was open—must have been how those Gram Crackers got in. I heard Michael "Mike" Todelo, a famous photographer, and his assistant, Sukiyaki "Suki" Loyakiri introduce to the Holograms and their road manager and possible boyfriend, Rio Penecho—even know he is Jerrica Benton, the manager's long-time boyfriend. I got my copy of a sheet—and I scan in and send to Stormer laptop's e-mail address.

I was ready for any move.

Chapter 3 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Suki asked us, "Ready, girls?"

I, in my Jem illusion and my band mates said in unison, "Yeah."

A staff member of Mermaid Sea's Par bellowed a whistle that summons a group of dolphins. After their appeared, Mike took a picture.

Kimber joked, "I want one."

I retorted, "You can keep it in the bathtub."

--SONG BREAK-

"Come On In."

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Somethin' big's been waitin' to happen  
Ever since you and I met!  
And if we're gonna make it happen  
We've gotta let our feet get wet, baby!  
So come on, come on, come on

Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Take the plunge, it feels divine (Come on in)  
Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Come on in (Come on in)

Me and you have so much in common  
Pardon me for soundin' brash  
But seein' what we've got in common  
We're bound to make a major splash, baby!  
So come on, come on, come on

Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Take the plunge, it feels divine (Come on in)  
Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Come on in (Come on in)

Out upon the foam  
Beyond the sea and sky   
We will head for home  
With a star to steer us by  
So come on, come on, come on

Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Take the plunge, it feels divine (Come on in)  
Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Come on in, the water's fine (Come on in)  
Come on in (Come on in)  
Come on in (Come on in)  
Come on in!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After a few more pictures with the dolphins, Mike decided it was time for the pictures with the killer whales. Shana was not use to being that air up.

Kimber said, "Relax, they enough fish for everyone."

The first one went with a snap. The second had a snap—and Kimber got her second fish—she said, "I want to be in the front for this one"—but after she said, she took a high drive into the pool—followed Shana and Aja—then me.

It took me a heard anything—but I have feeling my solid hologram of Jem was off—for some reason. About 3 minutes, I heard Synergy's voice asking, "Something is interfering with the Jem Star Earrings."

I kept to the bottom of the pool—in attempt to avoid a bruise from the killer dolphin and discover of my other identity from Rio. He looked angry anytime an adult male near his age gives Jem the time of day. I felt something carrying me the other side of the pool--"Come on, Synergy. Get with the programs."

I heard Synergy's voice said, "I always with the program, Jerrica. I am restoring Jem hologram." Soon a pink light appear—and then Mike pointed me and said, "There's Jem!"

Rio came to me with a towel. I said weakly, "That was an outrageously drive. Hold me, Jerrica would understand."

Rio sighed—and brought me to my follow band mates. Kimber remarked, "So we got survive the high drive, so what is next?"

Suki answered, "Something is lot safer: Washington, D.C. It will give you sometime to dry off."

Chapter 4 – Stormer

Pizzazz was very bossy for the past few days. Three days, she told a photographer she hired to get lost. Two days, I thought we might be able to beat the Holograms at something—as we were messing around a local roller coaster park.

--SONG BREAKS—

"We're Off And Runnin'"

THE MISFITS

Here we are,  
Pullin' out of the station   
Here we go,  
Without a moment's hesitation  
Here we come,  
A brilliant new sensation  
We're doin' what we were born to do  
Gang way, we're comin through

We're off and runnin'  
And no one can stop us  
We're off and runnin,  
Nobody can top us  
More than looking good,  
We're lookin' stunnin'  
We're off and runnin'

We may have our ups and downs  
But we're still better than the rest of the clowns

We're off and runnin'  
And no one can stop us  
We're off and runnin',  
Nobody can top us  
More than looking good,  
We're lookin' stunnin'

We're off and runnin'  
We're off and runnin'  
We're off and runnin', (Huh!)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Today, we learned attempted to get 17 book publishers getting our fashion book published before the Holograms' book. We rejected—either one of two reasons—1) The publisher is a "Hologram" junkie—that is a "Misfits" term for a fan of the Holograms—and they didn't want to put out until after the Holograms' book come out or 2) The book was very bad—mostly pictures of Pizzazz looking down right evil—if you asked me.

Roxy muttered, "Seventeen rejections from seventeen book publishers. It's just not fair."

Pizzazz said, "We going to PLAN B."

I asked, "What's PLAN B?"

A huge grinned appeared on Pizzazz as she said, "We wreck the Hologram's book! I have a list of their places faxed to me by Clash."

Chapter 9 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Our next stop was our book fashion shoot was Washington, D.C. We had no programs with photographs outside the Capital Building, The White House and The Pentagon—even if the guards were a little uptight about that.

We were busy faking performing on a four stilt stage in front of the Washington Monument. A guard car smashed into the still stage—and knocked us down---Rio, Suki and Mike make net to drop us to jump into—saving our life—but I realized that the stilt stage was going to fall. We lived though that.

I groaned, "I feeling like "The Misfits" had been around here somewhere—laughing at us."

Mike said, "I just feel bruised."

A local security guard muttered our rival band name for a while. "No Misfits, but I think I saw a stay tourist."

Shana said sadly, "And we have to the Grand Canyon next."

Aja said, "We just have to keep our eyes and ears open."

The trip from Washington, D.C to the Grand Canyon was uneventful. We were able to get a decent area of the Grand Canyon—and got a good amount of photographs—before Mike decide to take on his photographs from a helicopter. During this time, we were attack by a bunch of stir-crazy bats. I had Synergy blast them with a loud sound—and Rio save us for the rock crumbled under our feet.

Nothing much happen as went to Fishman's Island, Florida—soon after we arrived, we meet up with Howard Sands, one of earliest pals.

Howard Sands said to us, "I heard to start shooting on a new movie. You look great, girls!"

A familiar voice remarked, "That's about to change."

We turned to see the Misfits—and their gopher, Clash. Pizzazz said, "My father company just brought the right to the book. This is Clash, your new artist director."

Suki replied, "I wasn't told about this."

Clash remarked, "You can carry my equipment."

Mike asked, "Why just happen here?"

Howard answered, "I don't know-but I talk to Richard Arlington to find out what happen."

I stated, "We better go long with this—until we can think of something."

For the next few days, the Misfits make us look awful. It was getting so bad, that after our lunch on the third, Shana stated, "I can't take it anymore…."

Aja added, "The Misfits are….."

Kimber added, "…making us look a joke."

I asked, "Do you want to walk out?"

Aja, Shana, and Kimber nodded in unison.

Suki said, "Jerrica Benton signed a contract. That contract is a promise is that we have to get out a genuine 'Jem and The Hologram' fashion book."

Before we can start to think up a while to get Misfits out of the control of the photograph shoot or least, scare them away while Mike takes some real pictures of us. We saw that Mike was laughing up as storm. He was holding something

Suki asked, "Why are you so cherry right now?"

Mike said, "I just got the proof sheets from the Washington, D.C. and Grand Canyon."

I said, "So we have to make a fashion book."

The Holograms and I were laughing.

Mike asked, "Do you want to come to my dark room and help me make prints?"

Even Rio said, "Yes". Not even a half-hour later, were in Mike's photographical studio. He told Rio to turn off the lights.

-SONG BREAK-

"WE CAN CHANGE IT"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)

(We can change it)  
When the darkness enters in  
(We can change it)  
And add some light  
(We can change it)  
When the fears and doubts begin  
(We can change it)  
And make it right !

There is so much we can do  
(We can change it)  
We can make it all like new  
(We can change it)  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
And together (we will make it through)  
We can change it

(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)

(We can change it)  
Though it seems we'll never win  
(We can change it)  
And we'll be fine  
(We can change it)  
We'll do it from within  
(We can change it)  
And make it shine

Though our chances may be few  
(We can change it)  
We can make it, me and you  
(We can change it)  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
And together (We will make it though)  
We can change (change) it

We can change it (rearrange it)  
And together (We will make it though)  
We can change (change) it

(Change, change, change, change...)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

With the photos done, Mike spited into two piles—one he called, "These are our own works"—and the other called, "These are the ones will give the Misfits."

Just a while after Mike placed the photograph piles he called "The Misfits' that put that in a business envelope, Pizzazz arrived at Mike's door.

Pizzazz growled, "Hurry up, we got a plane to catch."

Mike handled Pizzazz the business envelope.

Pizzazz growled, "I can't watch to show these to day…."

No one spoke for a half-hour—but then after that, Mike started laugh out aloud. After he did that, he said, "Let us finish that book our way. After I'm done, I explain what I done."

The Holograms and I nodded in unison.

Chapter 10 – Stormer

Pizzazz had gotten the feeling that Jem might had used something to make them look bad to the photographs we got—if it was really Jem's real photos—the group would put a really good verbal fight with us.

As soon as she got into the Gabor's waiting room, Pizzazz opened up the business envelope, and took out pictures….and got pictures of her group at the Grand Canyon and Clash at Washington, and Pizzazz bossing the group in Florida. It looked pretty well done—no could have done on the computer.

I sighed as a said, "These photographs are proofs that we behind the trouble at the canyon."

Clash added, "This could get us into a lot of trouble."

Pizzazz replied, "I going to talk to daddy."

The door was closed—but we could heard them talking. Pizzazz was lying—claiming the photos did not turn out—but Harvey Gabor grabbed the piece and we heard him yelling: "YOU TRIED TO RUN ME—YOUR OWN FATHER."

We heard a familiar voice, Howard Sand's voice. I recalled that Gabor has two meeting room—one from problems (Pizzazz) and other for business pals (like Howard Sands). Howard said, "I just heard about the problems on your book."

Harvey yelled, "YOU AND ME BOTH!"

Howard Sand said, "Richard Arlington is a pal of mine. He will be happy to buy the book back at a lower cost."

Harvey yelled, "IT'S A DEAL!"

Pizzazz yelled, "BUT DADDY."

Harvey yelled, "AT LEAST I GETTING PART OF MY MONEY BACK! IN ADDITION, FOR BACKTALKING TO ME—I AM KICK YOUR GROUP AND ERIC RAYMOND OUT OF MISFIT MUSIC! THE DEAL IS CLOSED."

Clash remarked, "That's below the belt."

Roxy and I nodded in unison.

Chapter 11 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Not to surprising, Arlington House, did a fine job in creating the "Jem and the Hologram" fashion book—the book was a hit. Many fans come to see us at the group meeting—we enjoyed talking with them.

Richard said, "This is really a successfully book."

I said, "Thanks to Jerrica Benton, The Holograms, Rio, Suki, Mike, and Howard Sands."

Richard remarked, "I got to talk to the press reporters."

Rio come up to me and said, "You did it! Jerrica Benton would be proud of you."

I said, "Jerrica would be proud for you saving my life."

Rio asked, "Do you think so?"

I said, "I know so."

-THE END-

This is another one of my favorite "Jem" episodes. As usual, the songs come from "Jem: Unlimited" web site. My only big change was upping the cost to the sea park from $10.00 to $60.00.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
